masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Main Page Update 2.0
Since CDN will come to an end soon, we do need to think about what we will do with the main page. This page is for proposing suggestions for what should replace CDN, or possibly overhaul the main page. Basically we do need to figure out what to do before the 24th of January as that will be when CDN comes to a end with daily posts. Also we will need to discuss what we will do when CDN comes back for a week before a DLC release, and the two weeks preceding the release of Mass Effect 3. So let the discussion begin. Again. Lancer1289 18:54, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Comments I felt this had to be separate since it is my opinion, and one that is very strong at that. I know there have been a few suggestions about putting a "Did you know..." section on the main page, and I would strongly oppose this. I see this as just a needless feature to take up space on some wiki's main page. Not to mention that enforcing what would qualify for this section and updating it regularly could cause more than a few problems. Frankly I don't like these section as again I feel they are just a place filler when there could be a lot better things that could go onto the wiki's main page. I can't think of anything right now for a replacement, but I know a "Did you know..." section will just look tacky compared to CDN. Granted nothing can replace CDN, but we can do a lot better than a "Did you know..." section. Lancer1289 18:54, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :I say we just move the Featured Article over to where the CDN story is currently. That's what most other wikis do, and it works for them. We're really the only one I can think of with the FA over to the side, and this isn't really one of those cases where I think we need to assert individuality. If that means that the FA blurbs need to be longer, I'll start writing them longer. IMHO, moving the FA to the soon to be vacated CDN spot is the ideal solution. SpartHawg948 19:53, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I'd support that on the condition we can put the CDN back up during those last three weeks of reports, whenever they may be. I've got a few other ideas to replace the CDN, but nothing I'm more than lukewarm about. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:11, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :::What I'd suggest is maybe putting the CDN reports off to the side when they do come back for those few weeks. Over where the FA is now, where we were thinking of putting CDN way back when it was first proposed to put it on the main page. Basically, I want the new main page to stay as consistent as possible once we implement it, not jumping back and forth stylistically all the time, by rearranging the layout of the page drastically for a few weeks at a time. I'm 100% cool with having CDN back on the front page during those three weeks, I just feel it'd be better done by putting it to the side this time. SpartHawg948 20:14, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::That sounds like a good idea and I believe that was one of the ideas, the smaller CDN box that is, that was explored during the inital overhaul. That is something we can adjust and I guess we'll just have to look into moving the boxes but I don't think it should be too hard. Lancer1289 20:18, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::That'll work for me. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:25, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Today's the day, the CDN has begun its hiatus. Per our discussion, I'll be implementing these changes to the main page (CDN section removed, FA section moved into its place) around 12:30am GMT (7:30pm EST), a full day after the final report was posted and when we'd normally have a new one. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:30, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :Just check CDN before you make the change. Just to be on the safe side. Maybe a DLC pack will come out tomorrow. Probably not, but it can't hurt to check. Lancer1289 22:48, January 24, 2011 (UTC) One thing I've noticed since the "update" to the main page is that the right column now has an excess of empty space. To off-set this, I'd like to adjust the Helping Out section on the bottom of the page to span the entire page's width. It would be returned to its present width when the CDN is back up and can fill in the space. Any objections? -- Commdor (Talk) 19:30, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :Nope. Me don't like empty space. Lancer1289 19:34, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Done and done. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:42, January 25, 2011 (UTC)